The present invention relates to a hydroponic growing system.
Bubbling systems have been employed in conventional hydroponic growing systems so as to feed oxygen into the hydroponic solution in the growing pools thereof, which is extremely inefficient and is disadvantageous with respect to the maintenance and control of, e.g., the concentration of liquid fertilizer, in the hydroponic solution.
There are additional disadvantages such that it is impossible to suppress or promote the growth in horticulture on an as needed basis, and that water and liquid fertilizer in large quantities are required in order to prevent the decomposition of hydroponic solution and the development of rotten roots.